The lithium-sulfur battery (Li—S battery) is a rechargeable battery, notable for its high energy density. Li—S batteries may be a successful alternative to lithium-ion cells because of their higher energy density and reduced cost from the use of sulfur. However, Li—S batteries do present some challenges that must be addressed before the advantages of Li—S batteries can be fully appreciated. For example, during discharge, polysulfides form at the cathode of the batteries. Certain higher order, soluble polysulfides may migrate to the anode and react with the anode, causing a reduction in battery performance. These polysulfides diffuse through the electrolyte to the anode where they are reduced to lower polysulfides that, in turn, diffuse back through the electrolyte to the cathode to be oxidized to higher polysulfides. This causes a continuous shuttle effect, resulting in low battery efficiency.